


She Can't Stop Falling

by Roxychick96



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Love, Partner Betrayal, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxychick96/pseuds/Roxychick96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayla fell into Middle Earth, Right into Thorin's lap just after Smaug was defeated, pulled from everything into a strange world.<br/>Will she make it, or will she create chaos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My First FanFic, Comments and Suggestions would be very much appreciated, thank you.

I Owned Jayla, no one else.

 

Chapter One 

Jayla's P.O.V

I'm sitting here on my bed brushing my long brown hair, listening to The 69 Eyes when suddenly a glowing light appears in my room, I jump up in fear and go to run to my door but suddenly its like gravity is pulling me in and I go flying into the light, screaming, this is not how people die.

All of a sudden I'm falling down, like gravity is back and I'm no longer surrounded by the white light, I scream and hit something hard, all I remember is a warm embrace.

 

My head hurts like crazy and I slowly open my eyes to see a beautiful pare of blue eyes looking into my brown ones, my vision becomes clear and I can see more people looking at me and someone who looks like a doctor stirring something in a cup and then he pushes it towards me.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better human" I gasped slightly at the way he could me a human, it sounded like an insult, I wonder what his got up his ass to be so mean.

I slowly take it and look at it, eww its green and chunky, I am not drinking that.

"No thank you" I say and go to give it back to him and he gives me a foul look.

"Do you want your head to keep hurting?" he asked, I can hear the irritation in his voice.

"Am I going to die?" I asked him and he shakes his head.

"I will only take medicine if I am on my death bed, this looks like pond slime so no thank you" I say and he sighs, snatches it out my hand then storms off, wow immature much, I know I can hardly talk but still if you had seen that crap you would say no too.

"Where did you come from little one?" I heard a man's voice ask and I looked to see a really tall old man looking down at me.

"Uh who are you?" I ask him and he smiles softly.

"I'm sorry my name is Gandalf" he tells me, strange name.

"I'm Jayla and what do u mean where did I come from?" I ask confused, I don't even know where I am let alone tell how I got here.

"You just fell from the roof" he told me and I looked up to see a very high up ceiling, how did I not die?

"Uh well the last thing I remember was being in my bedroom when a white light appeared and I was pulled into it then I was falling, and I just woke up" I told him and he looks at me with curious eyes.

"Did you summon this light?" he asked and my eyes widened.

"Summon? As in magic? that crap doesn't even exist" I said confused, my mind getting really foggy.

"Magic does exist I would know I am a wizard" Gandalf said and I looked at him like he had grown two heads, I hope he can't actually do that.

 "Wizards? There is no such things, those are fictional creatures" I said and he looked at me with worried eyes.

"What land do you come from?" he asked and I sighed.

"Earth" I told him.

"Middle earth?" he asked and I shake my head.

"No just earth, were there are only humans" I said and he gasped.

"Your from a different realm, I wonder why you are here" he said and I looked down to see there were arms around me and I looked to see who was holding me, it was the man with the blue eyes.

"What are you?" I asked kind of rudely and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I am a dwarf" he told me and I giggled.

"Tell me Jayla do you know why you are here?" Gandalf asked me and I looked back at him and shook my head.

"Do you know if I can get back to my world? My family are going to be worried sick" I said and he looked at me sadly and I knew the answer was going to be no.

"I'm sorry Jayla but it seems as if this is your new home now" Gandalf said.

"But what about my parents? my brothers? my things? oh my god, my teddy my nan made me?" I gasped as realization hit and tears started streaming down my face.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss if it helps you are welcome to stay here in my castle" the dwarf said to me and I looked at him confused.

"Your castle?" I asked and looked around, it was amazing and it did appear that he was sitting on a throne, what the hell is this place?

"Yes my castle, under the mountain, I am king Thorin Oakenshield" he said and I nodded.

"Your a dwarf king" I said and he nodded next thing I know everything went dark.

  

 


	2. Chapter Two

My eyes slowly flutter open and I look around to see I'm in a nice warm double bed that has posts and beautiful white curtains hanging down from the top, its very peaceful, almost like I could forget there was a whole other world outside of the bed, but there is a world, a different world, a world I don't belong in.

I sigh as I slowly climb out of bed, my head fells a lot better now and I noticed my converse shoe's had been taken off, I was still in my black tank top and blue skinny jeans, my socks were still on, all I had to do was just put my shoe's back on.

I slowly open one the door and peek out, there's no one in the long hallway so I walk out into it and look up and down both ways, I'm really hungry but just need to find a kitchen just what way do I go, when I finally make up my mind and go down the hallway I just keep going and start making random turns, damn I'm lost, I should never have left that room, I think to myself maybe I can find my way back.

"Lost are we?" asks a voice and I jump and turn around to see the dwarf king, what did he say his name was again? oh right Thorin.

"Hi" I mumble and put my head down hoping he isn't mad at me for just wondering the halls at..... what time is it anyway?

"What are you looking for?" he asked and I blush,  his voice is so deep and sexy.

"Uh kitchen, I'm really hungry" I replied and he nodded and held out his arm.

"I think we could manage to get you something to eat at this hour" he said and I smiled as I took his big arm.

"So tell me about yourself Jayla" he said as we walk and I shrugged.

"Not much to tell, I'm 17 years old and have no friends and now I'm stuck in a different world with no way to get back to my home and family" I say looking down at my feet.

"Yeah sorry about that, I know what its like to have your family and home ripped from you" he says and I look up at him with curious eyes and he smiles at me softly.

"I only just got this home back, it was stolen from me and my kin by Smaug, a dragon, then my grandfather and my father were killed" he told me and I sniffled.

"I'm sorry for your loss" I told him and it was his turn to shrug.

"I have my home back now so it makes it better" he told me and I nodded.

"Here's the kitchen just tell a servant to make you anything you want" he said as my hand slipped from his arm.

"Thanks um how do I get back to my room?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'll wait for you out here" he told me and I smiled and went into the kitchens.

Once I finished eating I rushed back out to Thorin, I have no idea why but I just love being around him.

"Hey ready for bed?" he asked and I nodded as I took his arm again.

"Why didn't I die?" I asked and he looked down at me shocked as we started walking.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I sighed.

"If I fell that high from the roof why didn't I die when I landed? I though the impact would have killed me" I told him.

"Because you landed in my arms which helped soften your fall, you should have seen my face when suddenly a girl falls into my arms" he chuckled and I blushed.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I looked down at my feet.

"I'm glad you did" he said which only made me blush more.

The castle was starting to get cold as we walked so I realized that it must be fairly late and I shivered, suddenly Thorin stopped and looked down at me.

"Cold" he asked and I nodded.

"Have you got enough blankets?" he asked then I finally realized we were outside my room.

"Uh yeah I think so" I told him just as another shiver shook my body and he chuckled.

"Ok well I better let you get back into your warm bed before you freeze to death little one" he said and I blushed.

"Goodnight Thorin" I said as he started walking off and he looked back at me.

"Goodnight Jayla, sleep well" he said then disappeared around a corner and I went back into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Comments and Suggestions would be loved (wink wink) thanks 

 

The sunlight was warm on my face when I woke up next and I sighed, maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all, I mean Thorin was nice, I always thought a king would have his head really far up his............. but he seems really nice, and hot if I do say so myself.

I jumped out of bed to see a dress laid out for me and a clean pair of socks and I smiled as I got dressed, the dress was white with yellow flowers all over it, not really my dark type but I will admit the dress is pretty, once I got my converse on I walked out my room only to remember I don't know the way around and sighed.

"My name's Sheka my lady and I am to be your maid and servant if there is anything I can do for you just tell me" said a lady with long blond hair, she even has a blond beard, wow.

"Uh thanks um could it be possible for me to go see Thorin?" I asked and she smiled and nodded then started leading the way.

Once we got to the throne room where I had fallen into she left and Thorin looked over at me and smiled, then waved me over with his hand and I slowly walked up to him and bowed.

"Most woman curtsy" he said and I blushed.

"I fall over when I do that" I told him and he chuckled.

"Come sit down" he said and I looked at him confused because there were no other chairs.

"You've sat in my lap once before you can do it again" he said and I gasped, his a king and his going to let me just sit in his lap?

Slowly I walk over to him but just stand in from of him to shy to sit down and he smiles, grabs my hips and then pulls me so I was sitting sideways on his lap.

"Uh you don't act like a king" I said and he pushed my hair out of my face.

"You mean I'm not a mean king who only thinks of himself, I like you so therefor I shall be nice to you" he said and I blushed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and I nodded shyly and he waved over a servant and asked them to bring me some bread and a drink of water.

"Thank you" I said and he smiled at me again then placed his big hand on my left hip.

"It's fine" he said and I blushed and I slowly placed my left hand over his hand that was on my wrist and he looked down at our hands.

"You have cold hands" he smiled and I went to pull away but instead he turned his hand and took hold of mine then brought it too his lips gently, my mouth was hung open slightly in shock.

"My lady your breakfast" the servant said as he came back with my bread and drink and Thorin let go of my hand so I could take them.

"Thank you" I smiled at the servant, he only bowed and walked away.

Once I had finished the servant came back and took away the empty glass then I turned to see Thorin watching me.

"What?" I asked and he blushed slightly which only caused me to blush as well.

"Your very pretty" he said and I gasped slightly which he smiled at.

"King Thorin, Lord Thranduil is here" a voice said and I turned my head to see really tall......elves?

"Should I go?" I asked about to get up but Thorin grabs my hip again and holds me to him, for which I am glad, I really don't want to be away from him.

"Lord Thranduil what are you doing here?" Thorin asks and I look at the elf with the crown on top of his head, he has breath taking eyes that seem to look straight into your mind and further, his long blond hair also looks really silky.

"I am here to collect what is rightfully mine" he says and I gasp at his voice, wow.

"You can have nothing here, you betrayed me and my family, you are a coward, get out" Thorin growled and I looked at him fearfully, he seems so angry, it scares me.

"Come Thorin we can sort this out, don't make me start something because you will not win" Thranduil said.

"I SAID LEAVE" Thorin yelled and I whimpered and closed my eyes, I couldn't get out of his hold which had now tightened on my hip, his voice was so loud and I knew if he tightened his hand on my hip anymore it would break, tears of fear started welling in my eyes.

"Your scaring the little girl Thorin" Thranduil said and I heard Thorin gasp and his hand on my waist loosened.

"Jayla I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, please open your eyes, look at me" I heard Thorin beg but I couldn't, he had scared me so much I knew if I looked at him I would cry.

"Way to treat your guest Thorin, little one come here I'll keep you safe" Thranduil's voice drifted in my ear and he made it sound so safe and comforting which made me want to go to him.

"Don't listen to him Jayla he will backstab you please look at me" Thorin begged, I didn't know what to do anymore, why on earth is Thranduil so concerned about me?

"Jayla what a pretty name, I heard you are not from this realm, maybe I can help you get back to your old one, with your family" Thranduil said and I gasped, my eyes flew wide open and I looked at him in shock.

"Can you really?" I asked hope in my eyes and voice.

"No Jayla he can't no one has ever done that, his not that powerful, don't listen to him" Thorin said and I finally looked into Thorin's blue eyes.

"You scared me" I whispered and he nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Jayla but please believe me when I say you want nothing to do with this elf or his kin, they turned their back's on me and my kin when Smaug came and left us in the wild" Thorin said and I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Jayla do not listen to him, he does not care for you, I can see it in your eyes that you are falling for him, I warn you he loves no one, only himself and his treasure" Thranduil said and Thorin looked at me shocked and I put my head down, it was true, I am falling for him, an idiot could see it but I know he could never see me like that, to him I am probably just a wounded bird he got stuck with.

Tears welled in my eyes at the thought of Thorin not caring for me, he acts so kind but what I saw earlier, I just don't know.

"Thranduil Leave" Thorin growled and I shut my eyes tightly again.

"Fine, do not blame me for what this starts Thorin, do not fret little Jayla, you will be safe in my arms soon" Thranduil said and soon I heard the door close.

"Do you really love me?" Thorin asked.   


	4. Chapter 4

Comments and Suggestions would be loved thanks.

 

"Do you really love me?" Thorin asked.

I slowly looked up into his eyes and gulped then slowly nodded my eyes.

"But we just met" Thorin said shocked and I looked down as I felt tears swelling in my eyes, I'm such a loser.

"Look at me" Thorin said but I couldn't bring myself too, what does he think of me now?

"I said look at me" he said more firmly as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled and his eyes soften and he loosens his grip on my chin and gently uses his thumb to stroke my cheek which my eyes drift shut at and I lean into his touch.

Suddenly I felt Thorin's lips gently upon mine and my eyes widen in shock but I soon close my eyes and kiss back, its not my first kiss but it was by far the best.

He gently pushed his tongue into my mouth and stroked my tongue which made me moan and I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.

When we finally pulled away I gasped and he gently pushed my head onto his shoulder, I was breathless and my mind was razing, that kiss was amazing.

"Why did you do that?" I asked when I managed to get enough breath and Thorin looked down at me.

"Because I'm falling for you two" he told me and I gasped, sat up straight and looked at him in shock.

"But I'm a nobody" I said and he shook his head.

"You are kind, beautiful, caring, and you fell from the sky into my arms, I think that was destiny saying something" he said and I blushed.

"No one has ever said such kind things to me before" I said.

"Just promise me one thing, that you won't ever leave me and go to Thranduil" he said as he took my cheeks in his big rough hands.

"I promise, why was he so fascinated in me?" I asked and Thorin sighed as he let go of my face and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Probably because of the way you came to be here, that has never happened before and there are things you know about things we do not from the other realm he would only see you as a prize Jayla, you cannot trust him" Thorin said and I nodded.

"Because you didn't give him what he wanted do you think now he'll start a war?" I asked and Thorin sighed.

"Probably but do not worry I won't let anything bad happen to you, I will protect you with my life" Thorin said.

"But wouldn't it be easier just to give him what he wants and not risk any lives?" I asked and Thorin's face hardens.

"If I did that I would end up giving him my whole kingdom, he does not deserve any of it" Thorin said and I nodded.

"Let's change the subject, tell me what is your favourite colour?" he asked.

"Blue, like you eyes" I blush and he smiles.

"Do you like my eyes?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Very much" I blush even more and put my head down.

"Look into them then" he said and I slowly look up into them to see his eyes are sparkling with affection which makes me gasp.

I want to kiss him again but don't know if I'll be pushing any boundaries so I just look down again.

"What is the matter dear?" he asked me and I sigh.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked and he chuckled.

"As much as you want my little one" he said and I slowly lean forward and put my lips gingerly to his.

"One day I am going to make you my queen" he whispered and I gasped again as I looked into his eyes shocked, wow.

"Must you gasp so much?" he asked.

"Sorry" I say as I put my head down again scared I have angered him.

"It's very sexy and distracting" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath running down the back of my neck which made me gasp louder.

"That's it" he said as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled my lips hard but passionately to his, his tongue slipping into my mouth tangling with my tongue which made me moan.

I felt myself getting turned on as he moved us around so he was sitting on the edge of the throne and my legs were wrapped around his waist and he grabbed my bum.

I moved my head so I could get a better angle on kissing him and gripped his hair as he started massaging my bottom which made me started moving my hips so I was rubbing myself against him, I felt this was turning him on as he started pushing against my thigh.

I was gasping when he pulled his lips from mine and started kissing and nipping at my neck which also made me whimper from wanting him so badly, my panties getting wet and he pulled up my dress and reached one hand down and into my panties.

"Your so wet darling" he moaned in my ear as he rubbed my clit which made me moan.

"What about the guards?" I asked scared that we were being watched.

"They only come when called, we are alone" he whispered then took my earlobe into his teeth as he ran a finger through my folds.

"Please Thorin" I begged and he smirked then finally slipped a finger into me and curled it so it was pushing against my g-spot which made me push myself harder against him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

I have never felt this before, I have never been touched like this before, not even by myself, I always felt weird trying to do that, it was amazing.

"I want you to lose control for me darling" Thorin whispered in my ear as he started thrusting his finger harder and I gasped as I felt my walls tighten around him.

I moaned and my head fell back as Thorin pushed a second finger into me, holy crap.

"Harder" I have no idea where that came from, all I know is that this was amazing and I want more.

"Your wish is my command" Thorin growled in my ear as he started thrusting his fingers harder making sure to hit my g-spot every time, my hips thrusting along with him, my moaning getting louder and my walls tightening around him.

"Ohh Thorin" I moaned out as something snapped inside of me and I cam around his fingers and he let me ride out my orgasm.

"Your so beautiful Jayla" Thorin whispered in my ear as he slipped his fingers out of me and I laid my head on his chest trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"What are you doing to me Thorin?" I asked as I shook against him and snuggled into his embrace.

"There's a lot more where that came from sweet pea" Thorin whispered then kissed my head and my eyes slipped shut as I fell asleep against him. 


	5. Chapter 5

As my eyes opened I sighed as memories of what happened in the throne room came back to me and I blushed as I felt myself getting turned on just from remembering what his fingers felt like inside of me, pushing against that spot.

I gasped when arms tightened around me and I looked to see I was not in my room, I was in what I am guessing Thorin's room with Thorin holding me, I snuggled up into his chest and softly kissed the middle of his chest where there was a little bit of chest hair.

He stirred and moaned which made me blush more, god his moans are so deep and sexy, I slowly ran my tongue over his neck which he softly gasped at in his sleep.

I felt him get hard against my thigh and that was when I realized I was naked and so was he, he must have carried me back here, undressed me and went to sleep holding me.

I softly wrapped my right leg around his waist and reached down and took hold of his member, he is very thick it amazes me, I then start to stroke him, earning a moan and I gently kissed his lips as I ran the tip of his dick through my folds and gasped at the pleasure, his eyes snapped open and I froze, scared I had angered him.

"Don't stop darling please" he pleaded softly, his voice just a whisper.

I slowly then started to stroke him more and he kept watching me, looking me in the eyes and I slowly reached down and massaged his balls which he groaned at and I felt myself became even more wet from wanting him so badly so I gently take his member back into my hands and put him against my entrance.

"Jayla wait, I know your a virgin, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and I slowly nodded.

"I love you, I want to spend my life with you" I told him and he smiled at me then reached down and pushed my hand away, suddenly I was under him, his huge build covering my entire body and I looked up into his eyes and joined our lips.

I felt him pushed into my entrance and deeper, it hurt and I tightened my legs around his waist and hissed as he went in further, after a bit he stopped and gently placed kisses all over my face and whispered sweet things into my ear.

Then he thrust all the way into me and I cried out in pain and squeezed my eyes shut as Thorin cooed me.

Finally the pain was fading and it was replaced with amazing pleasure, the way he filled me up, touched every part of me.

I moaned as my body arched and he softly thrust, I tightly gripped his shoulder blades as he picked up a pace, slow but rather hard, he angled his hips and hit my g-spot which made me cry out and thrust up at him harder.

I couldn't get enough of him, he slowly started to pick up the pace, thrusting faster into me, my walls tightened around him, massaging his dick, we were a moaning mess on his bed.

"Jayla cum for me darling" Thorin growled in my ear and I lost it, I cam around him, crying out his name as I saw stars, I felt him release his heat into me and we slowly rode out our orgasms then he collapsed onto the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms.

I was shaking and trying to catch my breath as he gently placed kissed all over my face and neck.

"You take my breath away" I gasped out and Thorin smiled down at me.

"I shall give you every single breath of mine to replace it" he said and I reached up and gently stroked the right side of his face.

"Never leave me Thorin" I pleaded as I realized just how much I truly love him.

"I will die before I leave you" Thorin promised.

 


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes opened and memories all flooded back, Thorin and I had made love then we talked for a little while, I must have fallen asleep, I look next to me, Thorin is gone, that hurts, I always wished that after my first time I would wake up in his arms.

"My lady Thorin has asked me to help you get dressed then take you to the throne room, he says there are important issues he needs to tell you about" says a lady as she comes up to me and gets me dressed in a blue dress with my converse.

Once we made it to the throne room she left me and I walked up to Thorin and he pulled me onto his lap sideways.

"Jayla I'm going to war" he told me and it felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces, suddenly images of Thorin dying flew threw my mind, one of him screaming in total agony as the blade went threw his lower stomach, another of him lying on the floor dying as blood spluttered out his mouth, one where he was beheaded, the last one was where he was being burned alive screaming out my name, Jayla, JAYLA, JAYLAAAA.

"JAYLA LOOK AT ME, SNAP OUT OF IT" I gasped when I noticed I was being shook and I looked to see it was Thorin, at the sight of him still here I burst into tears and threw my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close and at first he didn't move, I think in shock and then after what seemed like forever he wrapped his arms around my lower back and held me tight as I cried.

"Please Thorin don't go" I pleaded but I felt him shake his head.

"I have too, Thranduil wants the treasure and is getting his army ready to fight, I must stop him" Thorin said and my body shook as I tried to hold him tighter so he wouldn't leave me.

"Just give him want he wants, please Thorin I just got you, don't leave me, you promised last night, you promised, don't go back on your promises" I sobbed and I felt and heard him sigh.

"Jayla if I give him what he wants every time so a war doesn't start I will lose everything, I have to go" he said as he started stroking my hair.

"Make a deal, please Thorin I beg of you" I begged but he would not give in and I felt anger rising.

"If you don't I will" I threatened only to have him push me away, grab me roughly by the shoulders and sneer at me.

"You do that and I will throw you in the dungeons before you can get out of Erebor" he growled and I shivered in fear.

"Let me go" I pleaded but his grip only tightened, I could tell it was bruising.

I had never seen this side of him, last night he was so gently and caring and pledging himself to me forever and now here he is hurting me as I sob.

"Think before you threaten me, you even think about going to the elves I will have you tortured and trapped" he growled and I tried to pull out of his grip only to have him dig his fingers into my skin even more which made me cry out in pain.

"Let her go" I heard Gandalf's voice and Thorin let go and I fell off his lap to the floor and crawled away from him tears falling at an unbelievably fast speed as I tried to get my head to stop spinning and get away from him.

"Here child" Gandalf said as he helped me to my feet and I looked up at the man with thankful eyes and he nodded then looked back at Thorin.

"You are hurting the ones you love Thorin, even this tiny girl who you love, can't you see what the treasure is doing to you" Gandalf said and for a moment I saw Thorin's face expression soften and he looked at me sadly with regret but then his eyes hardened again and he looked at me with disgust, I couldn't stand to see him look at me like that so I put my head down as I wept.

"Very well, say goodbye to your soul mate Thorin, I'm taking her away from you, all you will do is cause her more heartbreak and pain and I will be damned if I allow it, she is an innocent child who deserves better" Gandalf said then he placed his hand on my shoulder and started to pull me away from Thorin, I looked up at him one last time to see he was fighting himself, I could see he wanted to run and take me into his embrace but at the same time there was a side that wanted him to just look away and forget I ever existed.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Gandalf once we had left the halls of Erebor and we climbed onto a pony.

"To Lord Thranduil, he will keep you safe do not worry child and maybe you can make him see sense" Gandalf said then we started riding towards the path that leads to where the Elves must live.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Comments would be very appreciated as i'm not sure if many people are enjoying this story, anyway thanks if you are

 

After we had entered a scary looking forest we soon made it to a palace in a cave that looked amazing but we were stopped by guards only to have them ask us millions of questions and then take our horse for us, check us for weapons and now finally we are being led inside the castle to Lord Thranduil, he looks the same as last I saw him, breath-taking blue eyes, amazing crown sitting on top of his amazing blond silky looking hair whilst he is sitting upon his huge throne looking down at us, as soon as his eyes land on me he smiles.

"Jayla how good to see you again, how did you get those bruises?" he asked and I looked down at my shoulders to see dark bruises where Thorin had roughly held me but I did not answer, I just looked down in shame, maybe I should have gone with Thranduil when he said, that way I would never have given my virginity to Thorin and all this would hurtles.

"Thorin did it to you didn't he?" Thranduil's voice swept down and made me shiver when he said Thorin's name.

"I have brought her here to see if you will take care of her? she tried standing up for you against Thorin only to have him scare and hurt the poor thing" Gandalf said and I sniffled as tears entered my eyes at the memories.

"Of course she can stay I would be delighted to have her here" Thranduil said and Gandalf smiled.

"Thank you, now Jayla this is where I leave you, good luck" Gandalf said and then he walked off leaving me standing alone with Thranduil looking down at me.

"Come here child let me look at how badly he bruised you" Thranduil said and I shivered then slowly made my way up the huge steps which I saw Thranduil smirk at.

"So small yet so interesting" Thranduil said as I finally made it up to him and he leaned forward and took hold of my right arm and looked at the bruising, his hands were surprisingly warm and gently, it made goose bumps appear on my body, I tried to hold my breath as he gently stroked my skin so as not to gasp and shiver.

"You'll be fine in a week" Thranduil said then leaned back again, his hands letting go and I sighed.

"Don't think I didn't notice you holding your breath, its ok, you don't need to fear me, Thorin may be into harming innocent girls but I for one am not, I will never harm you Jayla" Thranduil spoke and I sniffled as the word innocent kept pounding on my mind, I am no longer innocent, Thorin has my innocence, I gave him my heart, my virginity only to have him shatter them both into a million pieces.

"Don't cry dear one you are safe here, tell me what has got you so timid and trapped in your thoughts" Thranduil cooed and I slowly looked into his eyes.

"I am not innocent, I gave all my innocence to Thorin only to have him throw it back in my face" I sobbed and angrily wiped at the tears only to have Thranduil catch my arm and gently stroke the tears away with his thumbs.

"I am sorry dear you deserve so much better" he said as he let go of my face and took hold of my hips.

"I could treat you so much better" Thranduil said as he pulled me onto his lap sideways and wrapped me in his arms.

"But Thorin....." I trailed off, I want to have hope that he will come for me, that he will make a deal, that he will be the man that caught me when I fell, that he will love me.

"I get that you are trying to hang on but my darling your Thorin is gone, all he is now is greed and selfishness" Thranduil said and I started sobbing, he pulled my head on his shoulder as I wept and gently stroked my back.

"There, there Jayla, I will make you sunshine again, I will give you the stars if you want them, just say the word, whatever you want it is yours" Thranduil said as he started rocking us both and forth.

After a while of that I finally calmed down and Thranduil gently placed his lips on the top of my head as my eyes started drifting shut.

"You are a bright star in a black sky full of emptiness" Thranduil whispered as I slipped into a deep sleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I was warm, in a nice warm bed, wrapped in nice strong warm arms, I turned over to see Thorin, at first I flinched away in fear then I took a second to look at his face, his peaceful, soft looking face, he even looks rather innocent when his asleep and I hope that maybe he is my Thorin again.

I slowly then snuggled back into his chest, missing his warmth, the way his strong body feels against my weak body, the way his chest hair tickles my cheek, the way his arms tighten around me only slightly as if he is protecting me, loving me, keep me safe and warm inside his embrace.

"Thorin is this real?" I whisper as I look up at his sleeping face, after a moment of hoping that it is real I look down and sigh, wishing that it is real and that yesterday was nothing but a bad dream but I am awake now.

"If its not real I wish to never wake up" Thorin whispered in my ear and I shivered at his deep voice, I slowly then looked up and into his eyes which are now open and watching me.

"You scared and hurt me the other day" I told him and he frowned.

"I am terribly sorry for that, I did not mean to, my anger just got in the way, I promise to you my princess that I will never let that happen ever again, I will die before I hurt you again" Thorin said as he stroked my hair.

Oh how I missed this, how I missed him, his voice, his eyes, his gentle touch, his precious words, the way he makes my body tingle.

"Kiss me my princess, I need to you that you still love me, that you are still mine" it almost sounded like a plea, like I was his air to his breathless lungs.

I slowly pushed my lips to his and moaned instantly as my eyes drift shut, he was kissing me with so much passion and heat, I melted into his arms and he grabbed my thigh and wrapped it around his waist then with that hand still stroking my thigh his other one pushing against my lower back, pulling me closer to him.

I gripped his shoulders, trying to pull myself even closer, my need for him growing so strong that I felt I would burst if I did not have him soon, I started to whimper as he rocked his hips against mine but nothing more.

"Tell me how much you need me Jayla, I want to hear you need me" Thorin moaned out in my ear as he slipped the hand that was stroking my thigh in between us and ran a finger threw my lips then rubbed my clit.

"Thorin please I need you, I love you, I need you like the earth needs sun and water, I need you like all living things need food and drink, my heart needs you, I need you, Thorin I love you" I cried out and he pushed his lips back to mine as he took hold of his member and placed it at my entrance then pushed inside of me.

 

My eyes flew open and I gasped, panting, needing air, I quickly sat up and looked around, looking for Thorin but he was not there and I was not in our bed, then I realized I was not in Erebor, I'm in Thranduil's palace, my heart immediately sank, the dream was so vivid, it felt so real and it ended right at the best part, curse my dreams.

I noticed a wetness between my thighs when I went to get up and groaned as I realized how frustrated I was sexually, it was almost too much to bare but I sucked it up, got up and went into a bathroom which has warm water already in the bath waiting for me, a silver dress that would go to my knees but instead of my converse there were silver slippers which in my world we would call them ballet flats.

After I was clean and dressed I slipped out into the hallway to realize I was once again in a position where I have no idea where anything is.

Sighing I set off in search of someone who could possibly help me, it wasn't long before I found a guard and he took me to a dinning room where my breakfast was already waiting for me.

Once I had finally finished eating I asked the same guard who had waited outside for me if I could possibly speak to Thranduil, he didn't look very pleased about it but nodded anyhow and took me to the throne room where Thranduil was sitting on his throne again doing nothing but drinking what I am guessing to be wine.

"Good to see your awake, how did you sleep?" Thranduil asked me once I came into view, I immediately blushed as I remembered it was of me and Thorin.

"Ohh good dream huh, tell me who was it with?" Thranduil asked and I shook my head to which he smirked at.

"Thorin" he said and I blushed once again.

"Come up here little star" Thranduil said and I sighed as I once again made the long journey up the big steps which Thranduil did not help but again watched me with amused eyes, once I had finally gotten up there he patted his lap and I carefully sat down sideways again as I was last night when I must have fallen asleep on him.

"Tell me why are you dreaming of him?" Thranduil asked and I shrugged to which he raised an eyebrow at.

"Not very talkative this morning are we?" he asked and I looked down.

"Your Thorin is never coming back little one, it'll be best if you just try to let him go and move on" Thranduil said and I could feel my anger rise.

"Move on? to who? you?" I snapped then remembered that I was talking to a king and snapped my head down even further and I started shivering from fear as I remembered what Thorin had done when I stood up to him.

"Look at what he has done to you little star, he has scarred you, you fear me from what he has done to you" Thranduil spoke softly and gently reached up and stroked my cheek to which at first I flinched at thinking he was going to hurt me then realized that he wasn't going to and relaxed slightly at his caring touch.

"I could give you much more then him Jayla, I could give you happiness and peace, never having to worry about anything, you could have anything you want" Thranduil said.

"I'm not someone you can buy like that Thranduil" I spoke gently keeping my eyes cast down.

"I'm not trying to buy you, I'm trying to tell you that you don't need him" he said and I sighed sadly.

"I want to see him" I spoke as tears started coming to my eyes.

"He would not have changed over night in a good way that you hope Jayla, his greed and selfishness would have only gotten worse, the worst thing you could do right now is see him" Thranduil said and more tears ran down my face.

"I love him" I sobbed and Thranduil sighed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he pulled me to his chest and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I know you do but trust me that love will fade and you will feel happy again, if you let me I can give that to you, I can make your pain and heartache go away, I can give you pleasure from which he never could, I could make you feel as though you were touching a star, I could make you scream my name to the stars, if you just let me Jayla" Thranduil spoke at which I only sobbed more at.

I want that with Thorin but I also knew that a part of me wants to give Thranduil a chance, every since I came here everything's just been really messed up, my mind is scattered everywhere.

"Kiss me" I pleaded at which Thranduil smirked at then connected our lips.

It was not long before Thranduil had his hands on my thighs stroking each one as I kissed and sucked at his neck which earned me him sucking on my earlobe and biting it which made my hips thrust forward.

My need growing bigger by the second, the need from this morning kicking back in as Thranduil pushed my underwear to the side and pushed a finger into me and pushed it right against my g-spot with a fair bit of pressure which made me moan and pushed myself into his chest, my hips pushing so his fingers went even deeper.

My face was buried in his neck as I moaned like crazy as Thranduil worked his second finger inside of me, deeper, harder, putting amazing pressure on my g-spot, my whole lower area tightening.

"Thranduil" I moaned out as he suddenly pulled his fingers out then thrust then back in suddenly with great force and I cam all around his fingers, my hips thrusting uncontrollably as I rode out my orgasm then collapsed onto Thranduil's chest, panting, gasping for air.

"Jayla?" I heard Thorin's voice behind me and I gasped.

 

Please comment, I would love that very much, any suggestions would be very appreciated thank you, I do hope people are liking this   


	9. Chapter 9

I gasped as Thranduil pulled his fingers out of me and I quickly jumped off his lap and turned to see Thorin behind me, my knee's felt like jelly and I think Thranduil could tell because he stood and wrapped an arm around my back helping me support my weight, either that or his trying to claim me in front of Thorin.

"Thorin what are you doing here?" Thranduil asked with a smirk, his glad that we got caught.

"Don't act stupid Thranduil, you asked me to come here, you told me I could take Jayla home, you made it so I would come here and see you pleasuring my girl......... Jayla" Thorin quickly corrected himself which made my heart burn, Thranduil had set this up, he knew that I wouldn't be able to resist, especially after that dream I had.

"You planned this?" I asked Thranduil even though I know its true, some part of me didn't want to believe it.

"Don't side with him Jayla, if you do you will go down in war with him" Thranduil threatened and I looked at Thorin with sad and wishful eyes, wishful that I never left him, that I had never come to Thranduil, that I never fell for Thranduil's plan.

"Let me take her home, you have played around with her enough Thranduil" Thorin growled and I felt a spark of hope that Thorin still loves me but Thranduil only tightened his grip on me.

"She is mine now, you cannot have her, nor will you ever get a chance to, GUARDS take him to the dungeons where he will rot" Thranduil told them and they grabbed Thorin and started dragging him off.

"NO THORIN" I cried as I tried to run to him only to have Thranduil wrap an arm around my waist and pull me back and against his body.

"Forget him Jayla, you are mine now" Thranduil growled in my ear as my body became weak as I started sobbing, wiggling, trying to get out of Thranduil's grip.

"Father are you sure this is a good idea? maybe you should just let them go and be together" I heard someone say and I looked to see a younger man who had Thranduil's hair and eyes.

"Legolas look at how he hurt her, he is too dangerous" Thranduil said as he moved my arms to show my bruises to which Legolas looked at me with sad eyes.

"Please Thranduil, we can make a deal, I'll get Thorin to give you whatever it is that you want" I begged.

"The only thing I want is you" Thranduil said into my ear.

"Then just let Thorin go" I pleaded and Legolas sighed and walked away, I guess he didn't like seeing his father treat a woman this way.

"Never, he needs to learn a lesson and you my darling need to learn that you cannot have everything you want, you are mine, you will do as I say and if you defy me I will throw you into a cell right across from Thorin so you can both watch each other suffer" Thranduil growled in my ear.

"But what about what you said, about if I give myself to you that you will give me everything I ever want, that you will give me the stars?" I asked and Thranduil turned me around in his arms.

"You want the stars do you? Very well my love, I will give you stars" he said and picked me up and within 5 seconds we were in a room, I was placed on the big soft bed and noticed that there was white fabric hanging from the ceiling all around Thranduil and I, I'm guessing its his bedchambers.

"Thranduil no this is not what I meant" I pleaded as he took off my slippers.

"I know you want to keep it so Thorin is the only one that has ever been fully inside of you my dear but you are the one who asked for the stars and this is how I am giving them to you" Thranduil said as he pulled off my dress.

I tried to push him away but he only pinned me down and started kissing my neck, his lips were amazing, soft and warm, he trailed his hands down over my body then pulled off my underwear.

"Let me give you the stars Jayla" Thranduil groaned into my ear which made all my breath leave my lungs and he slowly pulled off his robes and crawled onto the bed next to me naked as I watched him.

I knew there was no way out of this, his a king, I'm in his castle and I'm just a weak human, sure I only wanted Thorin to have me this way but if I do not give Thranduil what he wants then I know he would make it hurt, so I'm doing this the kindest way for me, kind of selfish but I don't want to be anymore broken then I already am.

"Give me the stars Thranduil" I sobbed as tears fell down my cheeks and he gently wiped them away.

"I know this is not what you want but if you would just promise yourself to me I would wait for you, I would give you all the time in the world to be ready for our love making, just vow yourself to me Jayla" Thranduil whispered as he stroked the right side of my face.

As he said this all it did was make me cry more, I want to vow myself to Thorin, I love Thorin, I know he hurt me but he didn't mean too, if only I could make him see sense then everything could go better but Thranduil won't let me see Thorin, his forcing me to pledge myself to him, I decided to use my helpless little scared side to hopefully prolong everything.

"Hold me please" I whimpered looking up at Thranduil as I made my body start to shiver and Thranduil looked down at me with worried eyes, so I knew it was working, he does care for me in his own way, which made me feel bad for doing this but he has given me no other choice.

"Oh my Jayla, my little star shh" Thranduil cooed as he pulled me against his body and I laid my head on his chest as I continued to sob, making sure to get his chest wet with my tears so he would believe this more, although some of it was real so it made it work better.

"You scared me" I whimpered and felt Thranduil sigh, I knew he didn't want to scare me, he wanted to be the one I could go to whenever I was scared.

'I'm sorry my love I did not mean to, just the thought of you in love with Thorin scares me, angers me, I love you, I want you but he wants you too and right now I know he is winning this battle for you" Thranduil said and I pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I am not a prize to be won" I snapped and Thranduil nodded.

"I know but I'm still going to fight for you, your not like any girl I have ever met here Jayla, you are different, you are from a different realm, you know different things that we here do not" Thranduil said.

He loves me for my difference where Thorin loves me for who I am, and he wonders why I love Thorin.

"Please just wait for me then" I sobbed as I laid my head back down on his chest.

"I will wait for you forever" Thranduil said as he stroked my hair until my eyes grew heavy and I cried myself to sleep.

   


	10. Chapter 10

"Jayla my sweet star open your eyes" I heard Thranduil's amazing voice seep into my ears and I slowly opened them to see Thranduil looking down at me while stroking my hair.

"Good morning" I mumbled and went to get out of the bed only to have Thranduil wrap his arms around my waist and pull me to him so my chest was against his, it was then I noticed we were still naked and I looked into his eyes fearfully, I don't want this, well ok I admit it I do, I do want him but I want Thorin more, I love him, I want Thorin to be my one and only in every possible way forever.

"You do not need to fear me I will not hurt you" he whispered in my ear and I fought to hold back the tears as I worried about how Thorin was, they probably aren't even feeding him, they could even be torturing him, all I know is, is that I need to find a way to get Thorin and I back home to Erebor and probably the only way I am going to be able to do that is with the help of Gandalf but how do I get him here?

"I want Gandalf" I said and Thranduil looked down at me confused.

"Why?" he asked and I sighed as I quickly tried to think of something.

"I trust him and he makes me feel safe also he may be able to talk to Thorin to help you get those jewels you want" I said and he watched me silently for a few moments.

"You better not be trying anything Jayla, if you are I will find out and I will not be as kind to you as I have been" Thranduil said and I nodded telling him that I understand.

"I'm not trying to do anything but help you get back what is yours, also Gandalf has the power to wed people, I was hoping he could wed us, I kind of see him as a father" I told Thranduil to which his eyes lit up for, it kind of made me want to be telling the truth, he looks so young and happy when he smiles like that, it makes him even more breath-taking.

"I will send for him right now" Thranduil said then he put his lips to mine and gave me a passionate kiss which took my breath away and then he stood up, got dressed, smiled at me then left.

All I have to do now is wait.

Once I was dressed I was giving word that Gandalf would arrive in two hours, quick but that's good, the quicker he gets here hopefully the quicker he can get me and Thorin out, I just also hope that Thorin doesn't go back to the way he was the other day and that he will forgive me for running away and then for believing that Thranduil wasn't a scheming liar.

"Thranduil requests you in the throne room my lady" a guard said to me and I sighed sadly as I walked to the throne room and had to go all the way up those steps again.

"Would it kill you to help me up those big steps?" I asked which only made Thranduil smile more.

"I just like watching you, your so cute" Thranduil said and I rolled my eyes, he patted his lap for me but I just stood there.

"I don't want to sit down" I said, not after what happened last time, Thorin saw, Thorin heard me call out Thranduil's name, I know he will probably never forgive me.

"Jayla sit now" Thranduil demanded with a thick tone to which I knew I had to so I slowly walked over to him and sat on his lap, he straight away took hold of my hip and pulled me closer, as close as one can sitting sideways on someone.

"I can't get you moaning my name out of my head my dear sweet, it was music to my ears" he whispered then nipped my earlobe as he slipped his hand inside my thigh and pushed my legs open.

"Thranduil please I don't want to do this" I whimpered.

"Why not? Did I hurt you last time? Was I too rough?" Thranduil asked concerned.

"No it's just, what if Gandalf is to walk in and see?" I tried and he looked at me suspiciously.

"He won't believe me it'll not take me two hours to make you cum my dear one" Thranduil said.

"Or are you worried your dear sweet Thorin will hear? One can hear lots of things from the dungeons, especially when its as loud as you are" Thranduil smirked at me, I didn't want that, imagine how much more that would hurt Thorin, why must life be so hard?

"No it's not that but I'm just not in the mood" I said as I looked down.

"I will get you in the mood very easily darling" Thranduil said as he slipped his hand into my underwear and start circling my clit which made me gasp.

"Thranduil please I want to keep my energy for tonight when we make love for the first time" I said but he did not stop, he only slipped a finger deep inside of me to which I couldn't help but moan at and lean my head back as my eyes slipped shut.

"You will have plenty" Thranduil said as he pushed his finger inside me as deep as he could then he curled it forward stroking my front wall which made me moan even louder and I bit my lip trying to hold in the noise.

"Moan Jayla, I want to hear you" Thranduil said as he pushed a second finger inside of me and I whimpered.

"I said moan" Thranduil growled as he pushed them hard right against my g-spot and I couldn't help but call out his name, my mind was blurred, all I could think about was the amazing pleasure between my legs, deep inside of me, I had to lean my head against Thranduil's shoulder and have his arm around my back holding me up so I didn't fall down.

My eyes seeped shut as Thranduil pushed his fingers even harder and faster into my soaking pussy, I couldn't help but moan either, I knew Thorin would be able to hear which made me want to shut up but just as I bit my lip again Thranduil thrust a 3rd finger into me and I screamed his name out and I cam around his fingers, thrusting my hips up wildly trying to ride out my orgasm.

When I finished Thranduil pulled his fingers out of me then licked and sucked them dry and I hide my face in his neck which made him chuckle.

"You are mine" he whispered but all I could think of was what was Thorin thinking and feeling, I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve to be with someone like him.    


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Thranduil got called to somewhere in the castle where an orc managed to climb in so I quickly snuck to the kitchens and grabbed some bread and rushed down to the dungeons, thankfully all the guards were dealing with the orc problem and I managed to slip in easily.

As soon as I found Thorin my heart skipped a beat and I rushed over to him and noticed tear tracks down his cheeks and it broke my heart as I sat down in front of the bars, he had his back turned to me.

“Thorin” I whispered, I didn’t know if there were any more elves around here and they have really good hearing so I don’t want to attract unwanted attention.

“What are you doing here Jayla?” Thorin asked once he turned and saw me and crawled over to the bars, you could see it all over his face that his tired and as soon as he saw the beard his stomach growled.

“I brought you some food” I said and handed it to him and he started eating it quickly.

“Slow down you’ll make yourself sick” I warned him and he slowed his pace.

“I heard you and Thranduil, well actually just you moaning and crying out his name” Thorin said and more tears appeared in his eyes, I feared that’s what he had been crying about.

“He doesn’t understand the word no” I mumbled and looked down in shame.

“Have you two had sex yet?” Thorin asked and I looked back up into his eyes which you could see so much pain and heartache in and I knew I done this to him.

“No, I want you to be my only” I said and he sighed and looked down at the ground.

“I saw you, cum around his fingers, moan out his name……. how could you? I told you he was bad news, you should have listened to me, I get that I hurt you but this is just lower” Thorin said and I sighed this time.

“I was confused and hurt and I made mistakes” I told him as I reached out and grabbed one of the bars and rested my head on my hand.

“Who do you want Jayla?” Thorin asked once he finished his bread.

“You, Thorin I will always want you” I told him and he smiled slightly.

“I love you Jayla, please stop breaking my heart” Thorin pleaded and I reached forward and gently stroked his cheek to which he let his eyes slip shut and he leaned into my touch.

“I love you Thorin, don’t worry, I’ve got a plan to get us out of here, Gandalf is coming, he will help” I told him and he nodded.

“I have to go before the guards come back, I put us in this situation Thorin, I’ll get us out of it” I said as I quickly stood up and rushed off.

5 Seconds after I walked back into the throne room Thranduil walked in and looked me up and down.

“Is the orc dead?” I asked and he nodded as he walked up to me.

“Gandalf is here, finally we can wed and you are going to be all mine” Thranduil said as he cupped my cheek and put his lips to my forehead.

“Jayla my dear I hear you want me to wed you and Thranduil” I heard Gandalf and I looked at him with pleading eyes, trying to get him to see that’s the last thing I want and that I need real help.

“Can I talk to Gandalf alone?” I asked Thranduil.

“Why? Jayla must I warn you again that if you are trying anything I will not be kind” Thranduil warned and I nodded and he slowly watched me then walked off, as soon as he was out of sight I ran to Gandalf and hugged him and started to whisper in his ear.

“Thorin is locked in the dungeon and I want out of this place, I want to be back with Thorin, please help me Gandalf” I pleaded and he nodded at.

“I’ll get you out first and then I’ll come back for Thorin” Gandalf told me.

“No, when Thranduil finds out I’m gone who knows what he’ll do to Thorin, you need to take both of us at once” I said and Gandalf thought for a moment.

“There has been word that a legion of orcs are coming towards the forest, when they get here all the elves will be distracted, I may be able to sneak you and Thorin out, until then you must keep Thranduil busy, do not give him the chance to make me wed you two, I’ll be going to my room now, keep him busy” Gandalf said as he walked off and left me standing alone for a few seconds before Thranduil entered again and came up to me.

“Gandalf is tired from his travel, he is going to get some rest and then he will wed us my star” Thranduil said as he took hold of my waist and pulled me into his embrace.

“I have some bad news” I said and he pulled me away from him and looked down at me and I could see in his eyes he was getting angry.

“We may have to delay the wedding for a little while” I said and reached for his hand but he pulled it away.

“What are you playing at? Jayla you are testing my patience which I do not have much of” he growled and I sighed.

“Do you want me to be honest?” I asked, I hate lying, I’ve done too much of it already, it’s eating me up.

“Yes, all I want from you is your love and honesty” he said and I sighed again, I don’t know how he will react and that is what scares me, he has a very bad temper but I’m hoping that if he does truly love me then he will let me go.

“I don’t want to lie to you Thranduil but you don’t listen, you get angry and scare me, I did not come here planning for you to want me like this, I just wanted to get away from Thorin until I figured some stuff out, please don’t get mad, I don’t want to marry you, I want to go back to Erebor with Thorin” I told him.

“Dear Jayla don’t you see, Thorin is never leaving this place and neither are you, if I must treat you badly to make you realise that you are mine then so be it” Thranduil growled as he took hold of my arm and started pulling me down to the dungeons.

“Jayla you let her go Thranduil” Thorin yelled as he saw Thranduil pushing me into a cell across from Thorin’s.

“You will be mine Jayla no matter how long I have to wait, even if you have to die in this cell, you are never leaving my kindom, I’ll leave you in here for a night or two, hopefully you will learn from your mistakes” Thranduil said as he walked off.

“I should have lied to you” I mumbled as I sat down and sobbed, I shouldn’t have come here in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“Jayla my dear I promise I will make a deal with Thranduil and I will get you out of here” Thorin spoke to me and tears fell down my cheeks.

“But I was supposed to get you out, the both of us out of here, back to Erebor and we were meant to be together, I never should have left you I’m sorry please forgive me, I was stupid and scared” I sobbed and Thorin grabbed one of the bars of his cell.

“My darling I hurt you it’s no surprise that you were scared and wanted out, I shouldn’t have hurt you, I’m sorry, please forgive me” Thorin said sadly.

“I wish I were in your arms right now” I cried and he sighed sadly.

“I know, I wish you were in my arms” he replied.

“What are we going to do?” I asked and I saw hope in his eyes.

“Gandalf, I’m sure he will help us, if not then I will make a deal, I will do anything for you Jayla, my love, my soul mate, I love you forever” Thorin said and my heart swelled.

“How sweet and what is it that you will give me for Jayla?” Thranduil asked as he walked into sight and I whimpered.

“Anything you want, gold, jewels as bright as starlight, as many as you want, just let me and Jayla go” Thorin pleaded, it was so not like him, normally his strong and would never make a deal with Thranduil but for me he was, that is how much he loves me, I don’t deserve him after all I have done to him, I hope I can make it up to him though, somehow.

“How about you give me the jewels and I let you go but keep Jayla?” Thranduil asked and Thorin shook his head.

“Both of us or none of us and no jewels” Thorin said and Thranduil growled.

“No deal, now my dear Jayla are you ready to be a good girl and pledge yourself to me?” Thranduil asked as he walked up to my cell and I slowly got to my feet and walked up to him, I waited a few seconds then spat in his face.

“Why you ungrateful little bitch” Thranduil growled and reached in and grabbed me by the collar and pulled me close to him and the bars.

“Do I have to force you? Because I will, I will kill your dear Thorin if I have to, you will be mine, now tell me, do I have to kill him?” Thranduil asked and I sobbed quietly, I couldn’t stand what I had done to Thorin as it was but to get him killed would be the worst, he has so much left to do in life, I couldn’t take that away from him, it wasn’t mine to take, I have to save him, he wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for me.

“You let them go Thranduil this is quite enough of this” I heard a voice and turned my head to see another elf.

“Lord Elrond what are you doing here?” Thranduil asked still holding me by the collar.

“Gandalf asked me to help get out the human and dwarf and to tell you to stop this nonsense” Lord Elrond said and Thranduil sighed and let go of me and I quickly backed out of his reached.

“You do know I am more powerful then you don’t you?” Thranduil threatened.

“And who would do that to their own kin? Make the deal and let them go it is a good offer” Elrond said and Thranduil sighed then nodded and a guard came and unlocked the cells and I rushed to Thorin and threw my arms around his shoulders and he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head in his neck as I sobbed, I miss this, I miss his strength, his warmth, his love, his smell, him, I missed him.

“Lord Elrond will come and collect the jewels for you Thranduil, I never want you stepping foot in my kingdom ever again” Thorin said as he started walking but I didn’t look where, it didn’t matter anymore, I’m with him, I’m with Thorin again, I don’t care about anything else just as long as I’m with him.

“Glad to see Lord Elrond was able to put some sense into king Thranduil now let’s get you two home” I heard Gandalf say but my eyes were drifting shut and I couldn’t bring myself to speak as I drifted off to sleep, knowing I would be safe in Thorin’s arms.

 

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked around to see I was in Thorin’s bed and he was sitting next to me looking down at his hands deep in thought.

“I’m so sorry” I said as I burst into tears as I remembered all that I did to him and all he would have heard.

“I’m not going to say its ok because it is not, I still love you Jayla but I think we may have to slow things down a bit, I hope you can understand that you hurt me and I do not take that lightly” Thorin said and I wiped my tears away and nodded as I sat up and climbed onto his lap and snuggled into his neck, his hair and beard tickling me.

“Ok, we can take things slow” I said and he gently took hold of my arms and started pushing me away but I just gripped onto his tunic.

“No please Thorin don’t push me away, not yet, please just hold me” I begged, I couldn’t bare to not be in his arms, I just need to be in his arms, to know that I’m with him, that everything will be ok no matter how long it takes, that he does still care even after all I have done to him.

“I don’t want to get hurt again Jayla” he said as he pulled me back into his warm embrace.

“I won’t, I won’t please I promise just give me one more chance” I pleaded and he sighed.

“Last chance don’t ever hurt me again” Thorin said as he gently stroked my hair and I slowly calmed down and softly kissed his cheek then looked into his breath-taking eyes.

“I’m sorry for everything you heard” I said and sadness instantly appeared in his eyes.

“I get that you were scared and confused and that Thranduil doesn’t listen when you say no, I heard you say no to him, but that doesn’t change the fact that you ran to him, I know I hurt you but that doesn’t change anything, just promise you won’t ever run away again” he said and I nodded.

“Promise you won’t hurt me again” I said and he nodded too.

“I won’t let anything come between us” Thorin said then placed his lips gently to my forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in a while but I have been getting a few comments of people telling me how much they hope that I will write more soon so I really wanted to write some more, I hope u all enjoy it and thank u for the support it really does help.

Jayla's eyes softly opened and she signed, happy to be finally back in this bed, back in the arms of Thorin and not in that terrible place with Thranduil, and she slowly turned and snuggled up to him but then realized it was only a pillow, Thorin's pillow and she sat up and looked around to see it was still dark outside but the fire had died and it was cold and she shivered.  
She had a bad feeling, a pit in her gut and she slowly climbed out the huge bed and out into the hallway, sadly she had not spend much time in here so she was still unsure of where everything was but she chose a pathway anyway and stayed on it until she came to big double doors and she softly knocked on them for she didn't know if it was someone's bedroom and she didn't want to just go walking in.  
"Jayla is everything ok?" Thorin asked as he opened the doors and she was shocked to see him.  
"I woke up and you were gone, I was scared" she admitted and he sighed softly.  
"I couldn't sleep, not in the same bed as you, my mind was just swimming with thoughts, about how Thranduil is going to start a war for you, and I don't want you to get mixed up in the middle of this and I couldn't stand it if you died, so i'm trying to distance myself from you" he told her and she gasped hurt.  
"Thorin please i'm not going to hurt you again, the only reason I left is because you were scaring and hurting me, I wish I could take it back more than anything, just please don't lock yourself away from me, I need you more than ever right now" she told him and he sighed again, it was obvious a million thoughts were running around in his head and that he was fighting his emotions so she decided to help him out a little and she hugged him.  
At first he just gasped and tensed under her touch but not a moment later he let out his breath he was holding and scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly to him, her feet dangling for he held her high, sure he was a dwarf but she was still smaller than him.  
"Lets get away from here, go on a holiday or something, just me and you" she suggested and he put her back down and took her hands in his.  
"I cannot just leave my people, if Thranduil does bring a army they will need me, I am needed here" he told her and she sighed sadly, she just didn't know what to do anymore, she wanted to get close to him again.  
"I can't stop falling Thorin, I'm scared, I don't want to lose you, I almost did once, I can't do that again" she sobbed gently and he picked her up bridal style.  
"I will always catch you Jayla, my star, come on lets get some sleep" he said as he carried her back to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed.  
She just watched him from under the rugs as he got the fire back up and going and then he joined her in bed and held her as she sniffled and pulled him closer.  
"I love you Thorin" she whispered as he gently stroked her hair.  
"I love you Jayla, get some sleep i'll be here when you wake up" he told her and she drifted off to sleep in his warm arms as she took in his sweet scent.

"Jayla wake up" she smiled as she heard Thorin's voice and felt him placing small kisses all over her face.  
"Morning" she mumbled and he went to pull away from kissing her face until she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and tangled her fingers in his long sexy hair and pulled his lips to her's and kissed him lovingly, to be honest she was surprised when he kissed back, it was the closest she had felt to him in what seemed like forever and she felt him pour all his love in it for her as he pulled her closer in a hug while they kissed.  
"I have things to do, I am a king but you are welcome to explore the castle and come see me anytime" he told her once they pulled away and she smiled shyly at him.  
"How did my life become like this?" she asked bewildered and he smiled down at her sweetly.  
"I believe it all started when you fell from the sky and into my arms, to me it was like you were an angel sent from heaven to me now I really must be going" he said as he gave her a peck and quickly left, and she giggled as she thought about how this happened, for once in a while she was truly happy.  
Suddenly she started glowing white, and she gasped in fear as she felt herself fill up with light and energy and soon she was lighting up the whole room.  
Suddenly the light drifted back inside of her body and she gasped in fear as tears met her eyes, she didn't know what was happening, at first she had feared it was going to take her back to her other life and that she was going to lose Thorin again but as it drifted back inside of her she was still in their bedroom.  
She then quickly got dressed and ran out into the hallway in a panic as tears were falling down her cheeks, then she ran all the way to the great hall where Thorin was while she was crying and becoming more panicked.  
"Thorin something's happening to me" she cried as he stood up alarmed and she ran into his arms.  
"What happened child?" she heard Gandalf's voice.  
"I was in our room and I was happy but then I started glowing white and I was filled with light and energy then the light drifted back into my body, what's happening to me?" she asked scared.  
"Sounds to me like you might have magic in you, perhaps that is why you were sent to this land, you have magic which made you not belong in the world you were born in, do you think you could glow again?" Gandalf asked and she looked up at Thorin worried and he just smiled softly at her and gently stroked her hair for comfort.  
So then she concentrated on the feeling she felt when she had first glowed and soon she was glowing again and Thorin backed away from her as he gasped in shock.  
Suddenly she felt to much power and she gasped as it used up heaps of her energy but she couldn't stop it, she didn't understand what was happening and then she collapsed.  
"JAYLA" Thorin yelled in a panic but then everything in her sight went black.


	14. Author Note

Hi Sorry I Haven't Been Writing I Have Been Terribly Busy With Publishing Actual Books on a site called Lulu.com and have been trying very hard to get them known and to sell that I haven't had much time to write my fanfiction stories, I am hoping to be able to again soon but sadly I still am terribly busy as I have some personal things going on in my life, and my published books are not selling which makes life very hard so thank you all for reading what I have managed to write and I hope to be able to write more soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Slowly Jayla's eyes fluttered open and she groaned as her head spun and she felt sick and she sat up to see she was back in Thorin's bed and Gandalf and Thorin were looking at her with concern in their eyes.  
"Jayla how do you feel?" Thorin asked as he took hold of her right hand in his and gently stroked it.  
"Dizzy, sick, what happened to me?" she asked confused and Gandalf sighed.  
"I'm afraid your worth more than any of us ever thought, you are a star Jayla, you have the powers of light, you can create stars, plants, water, why you can even heal the injured and bring back the dead and you can create life" Gandalf told her and she gasped in shock.  
"Why me?" she asked and he shook his head.  
"I do not know, they say a star has the purest of all hearts, that they are sent to save the world and then they rise back up into the sky to forever watch down on us" Gandalf explained to her and she took in a deep breath as she tried to take in all of this information.  
"So one day I will turn into a star and be taken to the sky?" she asked and Gandalf nodded.  
"But what if I don't want to go? what if I want to stay here with Thorin?" she asked worried as tears entered her eyes, she couldn't stand it if she had to go to the sky and only be able to watch Thorin live his life without her.  
"Then I suppose you will have to find a way to stay" Gandalf said as he handed her a glass of water.  
"Thank you" she said as she took small sips.  
"I think I will leave you two alone" Gandalf said then he left and Jayla put the glass down on the nightstand next to her side of the bed and she looked down at her lap.  
"Jayla I don't want you to worry, you can choose your path to stay with me, I will do anything I have to do to help you through this" Thorin comforted her.  
"But what about Thranduil? If he finds out about my powers, we all know how he is obsessed with star's and jewels, his an elf, anything to do with magic like that they are drawn to it, if he finds out I'm a star he will want me, I would be the greatest prize he would ever have, and I don't want to just be a prized possession" Jayla sobbed and Thorin pulled her into his arms so her face was pressed against his chest and she gripped onto his vest and breathed in his scent.  
"I won't let him anywhere near you, no matter what happens I will protect you, and if you must then maybe you should learn how to control your powers, maybe then you can also protect yourself, I mean you are a star, you would be stronger than anything on this earth, even stronger than that Elf that calls himself king" Thorin said and she smiled softly as she pulled away from him and he took her cheeks in his hands and sweetly kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears.  
"Gandalf said I can makes plants grow, would it be possible for me to have my own garden? but inside the castle, like in a big empty room that has a sun roof? I don't want to go outside, I don't want to risk Thranduil getting to me" she asked and he smiled at her.  
"Anything for you my love, I know just the room but for now you rest you used up too much energy when you used your powers earlier, you were actually having a fit by the end, we only just managed to get your breathing back to normal" Thorin said as fear entered his eyes at the memory.  
"Stay with me?" she asked and he nodded as he climbed into the bed with her and gently stroked her hair.  
"My whole life I never thought anything like this would ever happen, it still amazes me" Jayla said as she grabbed Thorin's hand and entwined their fingers and she brought his hand up to her lips and gently kissed it, then sighed and rested on Thorin's chest.  
"One day i'm going to marry you Jayla, and your going to be my queen and we're going to have little princes, and princess of Erebor and you are going to be a great mother" Thorin said and Jayla gasped shocked, she had never heard Thorin speak like that before, maybe because he had been becoming mad from the gold and he really had come back to normal when she left.  
"If we have a boy we're naming him TJ" Jayla smiled.  
"What's TJ for?" Thorin asked and she could hear in his voice that he was confused, those weren't the normal names for this place.  
"Thorin Junior" she smiled and he chuckled and kissed the top of her head again.  
"Rest my love" Thorin said and she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a boring chapter, i'm just putting things in before I make a really big plot happen, these are more just fillings before that happens, please comments and kudos, it would mean everything to me thanks


End file.
